The Unpredictable
by Miss Crookshanks
Summary: a series of shorts that feature unpredictable characters, settings, pairings and stories. Rated T for possible language scenes and settings. i do not own the characters, I only own the idea and plots. may post some of a friend's ass well. Enjoy!
1. Painful Memories

**Author's Note: This will be a series of shorts, or drabbles, as they are going to be usually between 100 and 500 words. I will take requests for certain characters, pairings or settings in reviews.I will say which pairing is in each story, if there is one, and please note that these are not about certain characters, these are about any that pop into my head. Enjoy!  
**

**Painful Memories: Draco/Luna Hermione Ron  
**

Draco came around the corner, rushing after Luna. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He just had.

He froze when he saw that the blonde girl was now in the arms of Hermione. Why her? But slightly worse would have to be that Ron stood between him and the one person who actually believed in him.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy. She doesn't need you." Ron growled. Draco balked and took a step back, but didn't leave the room.

"Draco, what did you do to her this time?" Hermione's voice was much softer, a slightly kind voice. She had always been able to get past the past and knew how much he had changed.

"Nothing. I really honestly don't think I did anything wrong this time." Draco stayed wary of Ron as he tried to edge his way around him to Luna. Dreamy blue eyes looked at him from behind a sheet of hair as she looked up at her worst nightmare and true love.

"it wasn't really him." She whispered, pulling away from Hermione and tripping into Draco's arms. "It was the memories again." Draco pulled her up into his arms and he pressed his face into her hair, his eyes seeking Hermione's and silently thanking her.


	2. Marry Me

**Draco/Luna Harry Ron  
**

Draco stood between Harry and Ron, fingering the small box in his pocket. He was finally going to ask her, and Harry and Ron were there to make sure he didn't chicken out.

"You ready to seal it?" Harry asked him.

"Wouldn't that be marriage?" Draco's eyes moved up slowly.

"Dude, you're practically married once you tell her it's her forever." Ron chuckled.

"Oh," Draco said, starting to tug at his ear.

"Hey, look, here come the girls." Harry said, pushing Draco towards Luna. "You're up."

Luna stopped in front of Draco and watched as he knelt down for her.

**Author's Note: Okay, it was 100 even in Word. What the hell? Anyways, second in one day, I want tot get this series off of the ground. **

**This one was inspired by the song 'Marry Me' by Train. It is a very pretty song.  
**


	3. Conversations

**Draco/Luna Hermione/Ron Harry/Ginny**

"They look so handsome" Hermione whispered, eyeing the three boys over Ginny's shoulder.

"They're getting along beautifully." Ginny added, lifting up a small mirror to see behind her.

"I feel lucky." Luna said dreamily, not bothering to be discreet or anything.

"Are we too lucky to have them?" Harry asked, winking into Ginny's mirror to make her blush.

"Nah, we have it just perfect." Draco said, staring into dream-filled blue eyes.

"Still think it's weird we get along now for them?" Ron had a goofy grin splattered across his face.

"Absolutely not. Still doing it?" two nods and the boys made their moves.

**Author's Note: Not much of a story. I like it though. Not the fluffiest I have yet though!**

**Please don't forget to review, I do love those...  
**


	4. Ginny's Secret

**Percy/Penelope Ginny  
**

Ginny cautiously peered around the corner. Percy had gone that way earlier, and she wanted to know where he was going.

"Percy. Finally" Ginny heard someone whisper. She crept up to the door her brother had gone through and carefully looked through.

"Penelope. Hush." Percy had the curly-haired Ravenclaw wrapped in his arms as he comforted her. Ginny watched silently as Penelope slowly calmed down, curled on Percy's lap.

Ginny didn't expect to see them begin to snog and gasped. Percy looked up and saw her face for the second before she fled.

Ginny had no idea what to do.

**This one is actually canon. I was sitting in Bio and thinking 'Do a Ginny, make her be sneaky but get caught' then i remembered CoS for soem reason, and this came to be. Please Rview. i love reviews.**


	5. Eavesdropping

**Draco/Hermione Narcissa  
**

Narcissa crept around the corner, trying to be quiet and stay unknown to everyone else in the house. She knew that Draco had a friend over, and for some reason he had whisked them away before anyone could catch a glimpse.

"Please, you can't. You don't know what he'd do." She heard his voice _begging. _Malfoy's didn't beg.

"Staying with you is more important." A female voice replied. A girl? Draco brought in a girl?

"The three of you have got to be insane." Draco whispered. A small rustle and Narcissa peeked around the corner to see her son kneeling on the ground. With a ring. In front of Hermione Granger.

Of course she fled.

**Author's Note: sorry for how late this is. Editor's been on me to write my epic fic and criticise her original story, and we set up a twitter for her to talk to others, but then her paretns...**

**Sorry for the ramble guys. **

**I'll post two today. **

**Other one will be later.**

**I love reviews.**

**they are like hugs. **

**I haven't gotten any reviews. **

**I love reviews...  
**


	6. Reunion

**Sirius/Remus**

Sirius sat in the cave at the edge of Hogsmeade, bored out of his skull. Harry couldn't come down to the village to visit him, and neither could anyone else. Or so he thought.

"Padfoot?" a voice called. Quickly shifting into the form of a dog, Sirius went over to the entrance and peered out. He saw Remus trying to clamber over some of the rocks with a little difficulty and moved out to help him.

"How'd you find me?" Sirius asked once in the cave. Remus smiled.

"Dumbledore. I knew you'd be getting lonely." Remus was then obscured by a hug.

**Author's note: yeah, i think there will be quite a few of these...**

**It is sweet, right?  
**


	7. Ron's Heartache

**Draco/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron**

Ron was angry. You'd guess he had reason to be when his best friends fall for his worst enemy and his sister, right? Hermione stood with Draco behind her and Harry had his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Ron, there isn't any reason to be mad, right?" Hermione smiled up at him, trying to be sweet and kind.

"It's too late, I am angry." Ron growled. "More angry that I don't have a girlfriend, but angry at _him_ too."

"Pansy has a huge crush on you." Draco blurted. "Just never had the nerve to ask you out."

Draco almost fell over when Ron pushed by in a hurry.

** Author's Note: okay, 71 hits but no reviews or anything. I don't feel very loved...**


	8. Nargle Magic

**Written on request from FreeTheElves**

**Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood**

Severus looked up at his fourth year class, homing in on Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom. As usual, Ms Granger was the only one capable of doing the class assignment, and so was telling the bumbling idiots how to not explode their work. It was one of her less, concealed, moments.

"Professor, I have a message for you." A dreamy voice called, the classroom door gently opening for you.

"Ms. Lovegood, this had best be important."

"It is, Professor. The Nargles in Hermione's head are messing with her. She would like a kiss."

"From whom?"

"You."

Hermione flushed bright red.

**Why, yes, i do take requests! I have a series of drabbles that will be posted as part of this that was written on a request. **

**PM me or send me your request on Twitter CrookshanksPoet**

**See profile for request requirements.  
**


	9. Drunken Love

**Draco Harry some drinking of hard liqueur.**

"Love is a fickle beast" Draco spat before he threw back his fifth shot of whiskey.

"Women are fickle beasts." Harry corrected him, sitting and taking a swig from his beer.

"How true." Draco laughed. "Wife angry at you too?"

"Kicked me _out_. She's not angry, she is furious." Harry snorted, lifting the bottle to his lips. "You?"

"She's drunk and I know better than to be around a drunken wife when _I'm_ not." Draco swayed on his stool a bit, unsteady from all of his drink.

"HA! If only mine got drunk, then my problems would all be solved."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I'm behind in everything. Don't you just hate that? **

**Anyways, Harry and Draco met up in a bar and are too drunk to care who they're talking to, and they are complaining about thier wives. My editor read this and she said, and I quote, "WTF?" NOT KIDDING. **

**Anyhoo, I love reviews, and I've been getting alot of hits and stuffs, but no reviews or ANYTHING. **

**Aw, please review guys. i know you're out there.  
**


	10. Sayonara

"My Lord, my nephew surely will be here with her soon." Bellatrix was on her knees in front of Voldemort.

"Be sure that he is. I do not tolerate lateness." Bellatrix nodded and stood. As she opened the door, Draco came in, his face bloodied and dragging along Hermione Granger.

"Draco. You are late."

"I know, my lord, but capturing Mudbloods is not an easy task."

"Is it? Perhaps there are easier jobs."

"My lord, I do have a message."

Voldemort looked down at the blonde.

"Sayonara." He said as Hermione came to life and they apparated away, leaving only confusion in their wake.

**Author's Note: Random...**

**I do like reviews. Review my randomness. Be random yourself. Those ARE the peeps that I hang with...  
**


	11. Impatience

**Sirius Black/Remus Lupin**

Sirius and Remus stared at each other. Neither could believe what they were about to do.

"Remus John Lupin, do you take Sirius Orion black to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Sirius Orion Bla-,"

"Hell yes!"

"Sirius….."

"Fine. I do."

"by the power invested in me by the ministry-,"

"Could we hurry this up?"

"Sirius!"

"Right. Sorry."

"By the power invested in me by the ministry, I declare you officially married. You may seal it with a kiss."

All Remus saw was a blur of colors before he found himself being kissed in an empty field.

"Hell, Sirius…."

**Author's Note: Wow, long update wait. But I'm to the point of stretching these out. I only have one more drabble, and I really really really need ideas guys. Please review and tell me any characters that you want and if you really want, a prompt word. I won't update anymore if I don't get any ideas. **

**So, please review, give me some ideas, all that jazz. You will find an idea submission template on my profile. **

**Thanks for reading at least!  
**


End file.
